The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a set of mutually lockable panels, such as floor, wall or ceiling panels, comprising a first panel having a front face, a back face and an edge including a male part which is directed in a direction from its front face to its back face, a second panel having a front face, a back face and an edge including a female part for receiving the male part of the first panel in unlocked condition of the panels, wherein the male part has an outer side which, in locked condition of the panels, is directed to the second panel in a direction substantially parallel to the front face of the first panel, and an opposite inner side which is provided with a locking surface, wherein the female part comprises a locking member, which is pivotable about a pivot axis that extends substantially parallel to the edge of the second panel, wherein the locking member has a stop surface remote from the pivot axis, which stop surface cooperates with the locking surface of the male part in locked condition of the panels so as to lock the panels with respect to each other at least in a direction substantially perpendicular to the locking surface and the stop surface, wherein the second panel is provided with an actuator for rotating the locking member from its first position in unlocked condition of the panels to a second position in locked condition of the panels in which the locking surface and the stop surface cooperate.
A set of panels having a locking member for locking the panels with respect to each other in a direction perpendicular to the locking surface and the stop surface is known, for example from WO 2011/085825. The known locking member is a separate part and requires high production accuracy of the panels and the locking members to create the same characteristics of movement of all the locking members during locking actions.